Abu
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Aladdin film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = Monkey | gender = | base of operations = Agrabah, Middle East, Asia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Frank Welker }} Abu is a fictional monkey featured in the ''Aladdin'' film series by Walt Disney Pictures. He is a supporting character in the series and first appeared in the 1992 animated movie Aladdin. He was also featured in its 1994 direct-to-video sequel, The Return of Jafar as well as the 1996 movie Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In all three films Abu was voiced by Frank Welker. Overview Abu is a monkey of an indeterminate species. He is a thief and the best friend of Aladdin and pals around with him committing petty crimes in the streets of Agrabah. Abu can understand the language of humans and to a limited degree can even imitate it, though the structure of his vocal chords prevents him from enunciating specific words. However through his various chirps, screeches and body language, Abu's emotional state is always clearly defined. Abu is mischievous and loyal to Aladdin, but is also known for being selfish and is more than capable of defending himself if things get out of hand. Notes & Trivia * * Animators who worked on Abu in the film Aladdin include Tim Allen, Debra Armstrong, Janet Heerhan Bae, Mrgie Daniels, Rick Farmiloe, Mike Hazy, Bette Holmquist, Kellie D. Lewis, Duncan Mrjoribanks, Teresa Martin, Maruilio Morales, Gary D. Payne, Michael Show and Ellen Woodbury. Many of these artists also worked on the Agrabah merchant, or narrator, seen in the beginning of the film. * Abu takes his name from a character played by Sabu in the 1940 film The Thief of Bagdad by London Film Productions. * Abu was one of the supporting characters in the Aladdin animated series, which aired for three seasons from 1994 to 1995 on CBS and in syndication. He was voiced by Frank Welker, who also played the character in the films. * Abu is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is usually seen in the company of Aladdin and Sora and helps Aladdin solve puzzles inside the Cave of Wonders. * Along with Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, teamed up with the Greek hero Hercules to survive the machinations of Hades - Lord of the Underworld, as well as Jafar in the "Hercules and the Arabian Night" episode of Hercules the animated series. This is one of the few occasions where characters from one Disney animated feature film crosses over with those from another animated feature film. * Abu appeared in the 2005 animated film Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Journey of Princess, where he was again voiced by Frank Welker. * Voice actor Frank Welker also provided the voice for the Cave of Wonders in Aladdin. See also External Links * * Abu at the Disney Wiki * References ---- Category:Animal characters Category:Disney/Characters Category:Aladdin (1992)/Characters Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)/Characters Category:Return of Jafar, The (1994)/Characters Category:Frank Welker